1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate systems for providing automatic performance of music.
2. Related Technology
A conventional automatic musical performance system stores a plurality of performance patterns. Each performance pattern comprises events defining musical tones and their timing, and each is typically one to two bars in length. The performance patterns are typically classified by musical genre. A composer may arrange a group of performance patterns to form a pattern sequence, and an automatic performance may be carried out by producing tones in accordance with the performance patterns of the pattern sequence. An example of such a system is provided in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number 3-192299.
However, in this system it is difficult to edit the individual tones of a performance sequence. To do so, the composer or performer must rewrite an entire new performance pattern and substitute it for an existing performance pattern in the pattern sequence, even where it is desired to change only a single note. Since composition often involves trying many different variations until a desirable combination of notes is found, it is very time consuming to compose using this system.